Noise
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT Out of the two of them, one would probably assume Watanuki Kimihiro: who was loud and flailed, who couldn’t seem to go five minutes without shouting, screaming or generally being loud in public would be the noisy bed partner...


A/n: xxxholic, prompt: Noise

Out of the two of them, one would probably assume Watanuki Kimihiro: who was loud and flailed, who couldn't seem to go five minutes without shouting, screaming or generally being loud in public would be the noisy bed partner. It would also probably be a fair guess that Doumeki Shizuka who, true to his namesake, was generally quiet and soft-spoken, would be a more stoic partner.

The reverse is true.

Before it's even started, Doumeki will make soft gasps and sharp intakes of breath at Watanuki's touch while Watanuki stays silent. They both love it, they both enjoy it: Doumeki isn't offended by Watanuki's silence, even as he presses into him and emits an unearthly groan of pleasure himself. Watanuki revels in the feeling of being filled, it's hard and it's hot, he feels sore and tingly, but he stays quiet as Doumeki moans gently, rocking their hips together very slowly. A bead of sweat makes its way down Watanuki's clavicle, across his chest and Doumeki watches it, slowly disappearing over his abdomen to where their bodies join. Seeing himself buried deep in his lover like that, Doumeki can't help but murmur, picking the pace up a little.

There are some noises that the two of them make, simply because there's two of them. The slap of wet skin against wet skin, an obscene squelch with penetration, the excited breathing, the scratch of nails against whatever object the two were against, general noises of life. Doumeki brushes Watanuki's prostate and the boy bites his lip. It feels good. He let's Doumeki know that by clenching tighter against him and thrusting his own hips up onto him, earning a cry of ecstasy from the archer.

Wrapped up in the scent of Watanuki's sweat, the feel of damp silky skin below his hands, the warmth around his cock and the overwhelming sensation of love, Doumeki doesn't even bother to muffle his breathy gasps. Feeling Doumeki's skilled hand wrap tightly around his member Watanuki shivers and allows his body to talk, haphazardly yearning for both touch and entry. Doumeki thinks that if he goes any deeper inside Watanuki, he'd probably get stuck, but he tries anyway: delighting in the sparking sensation that races through his veins.

Leaning forward, changing the angle of his shaft tight within Watanuki (with another premature whimper), Doumeki laps a stray strand of hair from Watanuki's temple. Their eyes meet, golden brown and magic blue… but only for the briefest second. Watanuki throws his head back in silent appreciation as he approaches his edge. Doumeki's heavy breathing in his ear turning into sweet nothings. The loud meeting of skin becomes louder and faster, more frenzied and desperate. Watanuki swears he can feel Doumeki inside him right up to his throat. He arches his back.

Doumeki grips tighter, and Watanuki comes first with a sudden shudder, splashing pearly white liquid between their stomachs, clutching tightly to Doumeki's shoulders with all his power. Doumeki cries, he moans and whimpers, the noises he make seem preternatural and slightly out of character, but when he's this absorbed he doesn't care. Only Watanuki hears him like this, a mewling groaning mess. Speaking of mess, Doumeki cums too (with an almost scream). His essence dribbles out of the sore hole, leaving a shiny trail down Watanuki's thigh. Doumeki makes a mental note to clean up later.

Separating makes a strange noise too, a smooth gliding noise and then they're apart. Neither of them like that. Doumeki wraps his arm around Watanuki, who lazily opens one eye, surveying him in a delirious haze.

Watanuki doesn't need to be loud in bed. He can hear his own heart pounding against his chest like it's signalling an army, the drumbeat erratic and deafening. He can hear the thunderous inner voice booming inside his head screaming **'I LOVE YOU'. **And he is almost certain Doumeki can hear his silent noises too. Because when it comes out of his mouth and it sounds more like  
"You're an idiot!" Doumeki gives an expression that could possibly be a smile, before kissing Watanuki's forehead very gently.  
"I love you too." He whispers quietly.

A/n: Shortest smut ever. Also… present tense? I tried to show that after sex they became themselves again, Watanuki being loud and insulting with Doumeki being quiet and soft, but I don't think that really came across too well. Sighs. One day I may not suck at writing.


End file.
